A Reason to live
by DigitalReaper
Summary: I suck at summaries... She thought he was gone. But here he was telling her why was still alive. Setsuna/Feldt Rated T for future content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam 00 or any of the characters. If I did… Setsuna and Feldt would have gotten together in the first season.

SPOILER WARNING: This fic takes place in season 2 if you have not seen it and don't want to ruin the surprises then don't read this.

Author Note: Hey everybody this is my first Gundam 00 fic so bear with me I'll probably revise and repost chapters a lot. I plan on this being a multi-chapter fic. Also it's going to be AU in the aspect that I am not going to follow the show completely. I'm going to add a lot of Setsuna/ Feldt scenes that didn't happen in the show. If you find a typo or anything that seems off let me know and I'll try to get it fixed.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Feldt POV

She couldn't believe it when the Ptolomaios II had picked the signal from the Exia near the Proud Colony. She thought he was gone. Just like Lockon, Chris, Lichty and Dr. Moreno. She had continued on but there was a dull ache in her chest when she thought about him. Now she knew why Lockon was always trying to get them to talk to each other when he had succeeded; she had started to fall for Setsuna F. Seiei. She walked through the corridors of Celestial Being's asteroid base in Lagrange 3 deep in thought about the dark haired meister. She was so deep in thought she didn't see the man of her thoughts as she crashed right into him turning a corner almost sending them both to the floor.

"AH! I'm so sorry are you alri…" she stopped in mid sentence when she looked and saw who it was. Her eyes grew wide. " Set-Setsuna!"

He looked at her with wide eyes full of emotion. "Feldt Grace." His voice was flat as usual. But his eyes had already betrayed his emotions before he could get them back under control and she had seen the look of utter despair and confusion.

"Setsuna i-is something wrong? I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She started to look nervous.

"Yes, I guess something is wrong." He sighed. He sat down with his back against the wall staring at the floor. Feldt was about to sit across from him when she noticed his shoulders had started shaking and that's when she realized it.

He was crying.

This shocked her, Setsuna rarely showed his emotions to anyone. She sat next to him and held him as he buried his held into her shoulder and held on to her like a life line.

"Sets-"

"I miss them. I miss _him_." Her eyes grew wide when she realized who he was talking about. "Lockon…"

"He was like a big brother t-to me and now that's he gone I don't know w-what to do. " She held him as tears began to flow down her own cheeks for the pain he felt and the loss of someone dear. His sobs lessened and eventually he just sat there wondering if he should tell why he was still alive. Feldt looked out the corner of her eyes and noticed he had a faraway look as if he was deep in thought.

"What is it Setsuna?" He tensed up and a look of fear went though his eyes. She gave him a squeeze and he relaxed.

"I was thinking about the reason I'm still alive." She looked at him with full attention. " The reason you're still alive?"

"Ya, after I killed Alejandro, the Exia was badly damaged and I was dying. I could feel my life slipping and my vision was fading… Most people don't know this but I keep a picture of everybody in my cockpit. As I was lying there ready to give in to death, the picture floated by and I saw something that gave me hope, gave me a reason to live." He turned to look into her eyes. She had a confused look on her face. "What was it?"

"It was you." Her eyes grew wide.

"M-me? Why me?" He gave her a small smile

"Ya you, I finally realized why Lockon was always trying to get me to talk to you. We alike in so many ways. When I saw you smiling next to me in the picture I saw the love in your eyes. That's when I figured out why you were always on my mind before I went on a mission. That's when I realized I was in love with yo-"

He never got to finish that statement as Feldt had kissed him. They sat there for ages in a deep kiss that left them both breathless. When they pulled apart, auburn eyes met aqua as they stared at each other for the longest time faces flush, eyes watering. Feldt's voice was thick with emotion as confessed to him something that was obvious now.

" I love you too, Setsuna." He looked at her with a smile on his face. " Come on., let's get out of here." They got up and left the corridor. At the other end of that same corridor stood Ian Vashti and Tieria Erde.

"So they finally got together huh. What do you think Tieria?" Ian said as he turned to look at the meister. He just smiled and said. "I think Setsuna has finally found something to give his heart the peace and love he needs." They both turned and went down the hall. It was a small moment of peace before the action picked back up again.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Well there's the first chapter. I plan to have the next chapter up by next week or earlier.

Until then, Ja Ne!


	2. The Beat Down

I don't own Gundam 00… If I did Setsuna and Feldt would have gotten together in Season 1.

* * *

*_He lay there floating…floating in the harsh cold emptiness of space. It was the personification of his heart. It took all of his strength to just to move his head. He looked out the opening of the broken cockpit. And saw the earth and all of the wreckage from his battle. His vision started to fade as something came into view. It was the picture he kept hidden in the cockpit. He looked at his friends faces for the last time. Sumeragi, Christina, Lichty, Lasse, Ian, Dr. Moreno, Allelujah, Tieria, Lockon, and Feldt. As he studied their smiling faces he noticed Lockon had a slight look of triumph on his face and his left eye was glancing at him and Feldt next to each other faces bright and smiling. He saw that for once his face actually was bright instead of the deadpan blank expression he normally wore. He looked at Feldt. He saw something that confused him… The look in her eyes. He saw that she had a slight blush on her face from having his arm around her. But, her eyes had so many emotions running through them but the main emotion was love. His eyes grew wide as everything finally started to make sense. _

"_So, you finally figured it out. It took you long enough." _

_His eyes grew even wider as he looked out the cockpit and saw the ghost of Lockon Stratus smiling at him. "L-Lockon!!!"_

_The avatar gave the meister a sad smile. "Setsuna, I know you think that there is no reason for you to go on… But there is. Look at the picture again Setsuna. Look at how happy you two look. She told me in secret one night when we were on earth how she felt about you." He looked out into space. "She loves you and now she's waiting, hoping that you are ok. With all that you have been through you deserve some peace and happiness." He looked back and the Exia meister. "You are not done yet, Setsuna F. Seiei. The world still needs to be changed for the future. Change, in place of me Setsuna". Tears began to fall as he looked at the departed pilot. "I'll see you on the other side, my friend… no, my brother."_

" _L-Lockon, wait...please don't leave me…." He started to fade away._

"_Remember Setsuna, Change." He disappeared._

"_**LOCKON!!!!" **_*

He woke up in an unknown room. Panic started to set in when he felt something warm snuggled in to his side and heard relaxed breathing. He looked down and saw Feldt and everything came back to him.

_*"I love you too, Setsuna."*_

He smiled Lockon was right. His life did need some peace and happiness. They both did. Both had seen so much fighting and loss. He was tired of it; tired of always seeing people happy and not being able to join in because he felt like he did not deserve it. But now they had each other.

"Setsuna" He looked down to see her snuggle in closer with him still asleep. He could stay like this forever just lying here watching her sleep with that peaceful look on her face.

"Setsuna." A familiar voice whispered. He turned his head to look at the screen in his room in just in time to see the faces of Tieria and Ian appear on his screen, both with goofy smiles on their faces.

"What is it?"

"We need you to come to the bridge there is a retrieval mission we need you to do." Tieria's eyes shifted over to the sleeping girl. "Do we need to let you get dressed?" The smiles turned in to big shit-eating grins.

"No I am on my way." The screen went black again. He slowly and gently moved her off of him and pulled the blanket over her. He bent down and kissed her forehead then started for the door. Hoping the bright lights of the hall way wouldn't wake her.

He walked through the halls wondering who would replace the two meisters they had lost. He wondered what mission he was going on when he didn't even have a Gundam.

"Ah, there you are." He looked up to see Ian Vashti.

"What is the mission?"

"Ah, you are going to earth to recruit Lyle Dylandy, Lockon's younger brother. Also, you are to locate and bring back Sumeragi Le Noriega."

"I understand. What will I be taking as transport?"

"Use the Noriega. You will leave immediately."

"Understood." Setsuna turned and left the bridge.

Ian turned to look out the window in to space as the Noriega sped past them on the way to Earth. Tieria came up next to him. They stood gazing out the window for a while.

"You know she is going to kill the both of you when she finds out."

They both turned around to look at Milena who had a smirk on her face.

The two men both raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was crazy. Then they turned to each other and shrugged and left the bridge.

Milena sat there in silence for a moment the smiled an evil smile one that promised pain. "They have no idea, what she's going to do to them." Evil laughter then filled the bridge.

About two hours later a sleepy Feldt came into the bridge. Milena looked at her and smiled. "Hey sleepy head. Did you have a nice nap?" Feldt smiled back with a small blush.

"As a matter of fact I did… Speaking of which, have you seen my wonderful pillow?" Milena suddenly got nervous. The pink haired officer noticed and narrowed her eyes. "What did they do?"

"Um, promise you won't kill me?" She stood there for a moment then nodded. "They sent him to earth to go recruit a new meister and to find Ms. Sumeragi."

Ian and Tieria were in the hangar trying to synchronize the solar reactors from the Exia and the 0 Gundam. Ian was reaching for a wrench when it happened.

"THEY DID WHAT!!!" Ian and Tieria both turned to each other and paled. Suddenly they hangar door flung open and there stood Feldt with Blood in her eye and a massive vein on her forehead pulsing. "You two and I need to have some words."

Said two started to back away. "N-now Feldt let's talk about this."

She walked into the hangar. "Oh no." The door shut."We're done talking." (An: Bonus points to anyone who can tell me what this is from.)

The once quiet Ptolomaios was filled with screams. Milena couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"I told them."

"**FELDT WAIT…YAAAAH. RUN!!!"**

"**OH MY GOD. WHAT THE….IS THAT A LIGHT SABER? "**

"**WHO CARES JUST RUN DAMN IT!"**

Lasse was heading to the bridge to relieve Milena when Ian and Tieria flew by him with a pure look of terror on their faces. He wondered why. His question was answered when he saw a super pissed Feldt Grace with a baseball bat fly by twice as fast as her prey."**GET BACK HERE!"** He shook his head and continued on wondering what they had done. He walked into the bridge and open his mouth to ask his question but Milena beat him to it.

"They sent Setsuna to earth."

"Ah." It all made sense now. Tieria had told him that the two were together now.

"How lon-"

"She has been chasing them for about an hour and a half now. In that time she has procured some interesting weapons." He looked at her expecting her to continue. "In that time she has used a light saber, a nail gun, a giant skillet, a chair, part of Exia's armor, and three different baseball bats."

Lasse was impressed. "Where the hell did she get it all?"

"No clue." At the moment the door slid open to reveal a bruised and beaten meister and mechanic. Behind them was the source of said injuries wearing a smug smirk on her face.

Lasse looked at the two men. "What the hell happened to you two?" They pointed shaky fingers at the pink haired officer who was filing her nails with Milena. Feldt looked up.

"What?" She asked with a way too innocent voice. Lasse pointed at the two injured crew members.

"Oh that." Her eyes darkened. "They got what they deserved." She then turned and left.

Lasse shook his head. "Milena mind staying on for just a bit longer while I take these two dumbasses to sickbay? "

"No, go ahead." Ian looked at Lasse like he was stupid.

"We don't need an escort." He never noticed the shadow come up behind them until it was too late.

WHAM. Both we hit in the back of the head and were knocked out.

"Oops, I think I hit them a little too hard."

Lasse just sweat dropped.

(ON EARTH)

Setsuna was walking back to his hotel the day after meeting with Lyle Dylandy. He was shocked at how Lyle and the deceased meister looked completely identical. Setsuna hoped that he accepted. They needed another long range sniper. He opened the door to his hotel room and sat on the couch reading the specs for where Sumeragi was living now. Suddenly his phone went off. He looked to see a message from Lyle pop up saying he would meet him in the orbital elevator. He stood up and headed out the door to check out. It was time to go get Sumeragi Li Noriega.

Billy Katagiri walked out of the kitchen to find his girlfriend of two years Leesa Koujo, Completely hammered and reaching for another bottle of alcohol. He wondered how long she was going to keep this up. He would ask her what was wrong and why she did this and every time all he got was "I failed them." HE was brought out of his musings when the door bell rang. He noticed that when Leesa saw the man on the screen her eyes went wide with fear and a myriad of emotions. "Is it a friend of yours? I'll ask him to stay for dinner. It might help to talk about the old days."

"Wait!" She screamed but it was too late he was already opening the door. And there he stood, the meister she thought was dead. "S-Setsuna?"

He looked at her with the same blank expression he used to always wear. "It's been a while Sumeragi Li Noriega" Billy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sumeragi? Her name is Le-"

"Her code name is Sumeragi Li Noriega. She is the tactician for Celestial Being. Billy's eyes went wide with shock."

Setsuna turned to Sumeragi. "Now, you have nowhere to hide" She walked up next to Billy.

"Why are you here Setsuna?"

"A new distortion in the world has appeared. We are need once again. Time is wasting, you need to come with me.

* * *

AN: Ok I know it's short but since I haven't posted or written in a while, I just decided to post what I had and go from there. As of right now this is on hiatus. Hopefully I'll be back soon and my plot bunnies will be able to give me new ideas... Until Next Time…R&R.

The Digital Reaper


End file.
